Tomorrow I Will Be With You
by kisafuuma
Summary: ini ceritaku tentang Takano yang kusukai / sampai kujadikan fanfiction. yah lumayan banyak yang aku bikin, tapi kuharap kalian enjoy bacanya, kalau tidak ? salah kalian kenapa kalian baca dari awal kalau kalian tidak suka ? yah, tapi baca saja juga tak apa, yang penting intinya,oke ?
1. Chapter 1 part 01

My Dream 1

Namaku Arashi Kishu, umur 27 tahun bekerja di penerbit Marukawa. Aku sudah hampir 2 tahun bekerja di sana dan saat ini ada orang yang sedang kutaksir. Ia adalah Takano Masamune, bosku di departemen editorial. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya, tapi yang kusuka adalah sifatnya. Sifatnya yang tegas, serius, dan pantang menyerah itu membuatku kagum padanya, meski begitu dia jarang menampakkan ekspresi senang.

Namun, dibalik itu aku mengetahui bahwa ia itu adalah guy atau homo. Aku pernah mendengar ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ritsu, teman kerjanya yang rupanya adalah cinta pertamanya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu itu karena apartemenku dan mereka itu sama, meski hanya selisih tiga nomor apartemen.

Bahkan di departemen mereka aku dan sahabatku Nisa adalah perempuan disana, karena editor komik cewek banyak yang laki-laki sehingga ketika ada perempuan masuk ke departemen mereka itu sangatlah beruntung.

Aku yang mendengar perkataan Takano-san itu, rasanya shok sekali, namun aku hanya diam menyembunyikan perasaaanku dan merahasiakannya dari dia. Karena dia mungkin akan terkejut karena aku yang perempuan bisa tahu bahwa dia itu mempunyai hubungan dengan Ritsu.

Suatu hari, aku pergi ke balai perpustakaan dekat kantorku. Aku ke sana untuk mengembalikan buku. Kudapati di sebuah taman depan perpustakaan, ada Takano-san sedang duduk sendirian sambil membaca buku. Tidak biasanya dia sendiri, biasanya dia bersama Ritsu atau Yokozawa-san.

Aku pun menghampirinya dan menyapanya, "Sore, Takano-san." Sapaku padanya. "Oh, sore juga Shi-kun." Jawabnya

"Takano-san kenapa sendiri di sini ? tidak biasanya Anda sendiri di sini."

"Yokozawa sekarang ada di Kyoto sedang ada pertemuan dengan pengarang baru yang berasal dari sana."

"Kalau Ritsu-san ?"

"Dia..." kata-katanya terputus. Aduh, apa aku telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyinggung hatinya ? "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu berdiri terus apa tidak capek ? aku yang melihatnya jadi tidak enak. Duduklah," katanya sambil bergeser memberi tempat duduk untukku. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya, "Apa Takano-san ada masalah dengan Ritsu-san ?"

Wajahnya jadi berubah menjadi terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan, matanya terbelalak dan sedikit memucat. "Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Takano. "So..soalnya saya biasa melihat kalian bersama beberapa hari terakhir ini dan hari ini saya lihat Takano-san sendiri. Jadi, saya pikir ada masalah antara kalian berdua." Jelasku takut-takut. Aku takut kalau sampai menyinggung perasaannya.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi, bagaimana kamu bisa bilang kalau aku ada masalah dengannya ?" tanya Takano. "Itu...karena saya memperhatikan kalian berdua. Takano-san kan tau kalau apartemen saya denganmu itu sama meski hanya selisih tiga nomor kamar saja. Tapi, saya tahu kalau Takano-san ada menjalin hubungan dengan Ritsu-san bukan ?"

"Kamu dengar dari siapa kalau aku ada hubungan dengannya ?" tanya Takano dengan wajah heran menatapku. "Ma..maaf, saya tidak dengar dari siapapun, tapi saya tahu kalau Takano-san pernah bilang pada Ritsu-san kalau Anda mencintainya bukan ?. Jadi saya pikir saya akan diam saja dan tidak memberitahu yang lainnya tentang hubungan Anda. Maaf, saya tidak ada maksud untuk berbuat sesuatu pada Anda kok." Jelasku panjang lebar sambil menunduk. Aku takut kalau Takano-san marah padaku. Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Sebenarnya, aku melihat dia sedang jalan dengan seorang wanita,tapi itu tidak lain adalah tunangannya. Aku melihat mereka begitu mesra sampai Ritsu merangkul wanita itu. Saat aku mau memanggilnya, dia mencium wanita itu. Saat aku bertanya padanya apa kamu balik sama tunanganmu dulu, dia hanya menjawab dengan wajah datar, bahwa itu bukan urusanku. Aku merasa sangat terpukul olehnya, sejak saat itu aku tidak lagi mendekatinya dan aku hanya bicara padanya hanya pada saat kerja. Aku berpikir apa dia sudah bosan berada di dekatku ? apa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ? dan..."

Suasana terhening sebentar, aku semakin penasaran apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya. Jantungku berdeba-debar, ingin tahu selanjutnya. "...apa dia ingin putus denganku ?" katanya. Aku kaget mendengar ucapannya itu, "Hah...ini pasti aneh bagimu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, apalagi aku dan dia juga sama-sama pria. Kamu pasti jijik mendengarnya kan ?" ujarnya dengan nada rendah dan tertawa sinis, namun dibalik itu suaranya berat seakan mau menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Saya mengerti perasaanmu." Kataku. Dia pun menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengerti perasaannya, pasti sakit bukan ? "Aku mengerti kok, pasti sakit sekali kalau kamu diperlakukan seperti itu. Kamu mencintainya bukan ? kamu ingin melindunginya bukan ? kamu ingin selalu berada di sisinya kan ? aku mengerti itu. Tidak apa-apa, terkadang cinta itu menyakitkan, semakin mencintainya maka akan makin sakit hati itu. Namun, itu adalah sebuah ujian apakah kamu masih akan mencintainya meski kamu diperlakukan seperti itu." Kataku berusaha menenangkan Takano-san.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya mengenggam erat tanganku. Aku langsung tersadar akan kehadirannya dan aku merasakan ada tetes airmata yang jatuh ke celana panjangnya dan tangannya bergetar menggenggam tanganku. Dia menangis, namun ia tutupi supaya aku tidak melihatnya. Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya dan merangkul pundaknya yang besar, mencoba menenangkannya. Sebenarnya aku berpikir, yang melakukan hal ini kan laki-laki, tapi entah kenapa sekarang akulah yang harus melakukannya.

"Sudahlah, Takano-san, abah ya, mungkin saja ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Ritsu-san dan mungkin orang itu bisa membahagiakan Takano-san lebih dari Ritsu-san. Karena putus cinta bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, namun itu adalah sebuah permulaan baru untuk menjalin cinta yang baru." Kataku sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

Aku hanya duduk di sisinya, menemani dia yang sedang menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya. Lalu, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajahku, aku mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu yang biasa aku bawa. Tanpa basa-basi, Takano-san langsung memelukku dengan erat, aku pun membalas pelukannya itu. Wajahnya terbenam di lengan kiriku, aku mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

Aku merasakan lengan bajuku basah, itu pun karena Takano-san menangis dalam pelukanku. Aku pikir, aku juga ingin melindunginya mungkin karena perasaanku pada Takano sebenarnya adalah aku mencintainya. aku tidak ingin membuat Takano-san bersedih terus hanya karena cintanya pada Ritsu-san begitu besar hingga menyakitkan hatinya.

Aku merasa kalau aku ingin berada di sisinya supaya bisa mengobati hatinya yang terluka ini


	2. Chapter 1 part 02

Setelah beberapa lama aku menenangkan Takano-san, aku dan dia bersama-sama pergi menuju apartemen kami. Rasanya seperti mimpi aku bisa jalan bersamanya, padahal selama aku bekerja di sana, aku tidak pernah sekalipun menegurnya untuk pulang bersama. Jadi, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku jalan bersamanya.

"Takano-san, sudah dulu ya, maaf saya jadi tidak enak hati padamu dan sepertinya saya sudah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak saya katakan." Kataku sambil membungkuk hormat. "Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sekarang juga sudah agak mendingan. Terima kasih, sudah mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih ceria sekarang, meski hanya sedikit. Syukurlah.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam Takano-san, sampai jumpa besok." Kataku. Aku pun langsung membalikkan badanku menuju apartemenku.

Namun, baru selangkah aku berjalan tiba-tiba aku dipeluk Takano-san dari belakang. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali, aku merasa saat ini wajahku memerah sekarang. "Ta...Takano-san, mohon lepaskan saya. Saya mau balik ke apartemen saya." Kataku terbata-bata "Apa boleh aku bermalam di tempatmu malam ini ?" tanya Takano.

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Menginap ? apa aku tidak salah dengar ? jantungku berdetak makin lama makin kencang, serasa akan pecah. Aku pun berbalik dan melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang lengannya, "Takano-san, kumohon jangan, kalau Anda seperti itu, hanya akan menambah sakit hati Anda. Apalagi kalau Ritsu-san melihat kita seperti ini. Saya khawatir kalau akan terjadi hal yang sama pada Rit..."

Kata-kataku terputus karena Takano-san langsung menarikku ke dalam apartemennya. Dia langsung menciumku dalam-dalam hingga aku sesak nafas. Ugh ! rasanya tubuhku jadi panas hanya karena ciumannya ini, tapi aku tidak mau begini. Ini bukanlah yang aku inginkan, aku tidak mau seperti ini !. dia menciumku hingga aku dan dia terduduk di bawah pintu kamarnya itu.

Aku berusaha mendorong Takano-san dengan tenagaku. Aku mendorongnya sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri. Nafasku dan nafasnya sama-sama tersengal-sengal, "Takano-san, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kalau Anda tidak menginginkannya, itu hanya akan menyakiti hati Anda lebih dalam lagi. Saya tidak mau Takano-san tersakiti lebih dalam lagi hanya karena Takano-san melakukannya dengan orang selain yang Takano-san cintai." Kataku sambil mengatur nafasku dan mengelap bibirku.

"Kenapa kamu begitu khawatir akan sakit hati pada diriku ini ?" tanyanya.

"I...itu..." aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, wajahku terasa memerah.

"Kamu ingin bilang kalau kamu juga mencintaiku ?" tanya Takano lagi.

Kali ini aku terperanjat pada pertanyaan itu. Aku pun diam sebentar, lalu aku berdiri dihadapannya, dia pun juga ikut berdiri."Arashi.."

"Kalau iya kenapa ? apa itu masalah bagimu ?!" seruku langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi menuju apartemenku. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam dan menguncinya. Aku sempat melihat wajahnya yang terkejut terpaku ke arahku. Kusadari kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya, sama halnya dia mencintai Ritsu-san.

Kenapa aku merasa sakit di hatiku ? mungkinkah ini yang namanya menderita karena cinta ? tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Ada e-mail dari Takano-san, 'Maaf...' begitulah yang tertulis. Aku tidak langsung membalasnya, hanya diam dan aku pun langsung tidur di tempat tidurku.


	3. Chapter 1 part 03

Keesokan harinya, aku kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku di kantor. Haaa..benar-benar bikin stress berat. Naskah ada yang belum jadi, plan characters juga bermasalah, yang paling parah pas si pengarang asistennya banyak yang sakit hingga tidak bisa kerja. Benar-benar bikin repot, bahkan aku juga sempat bolak-balik kantor.

Hari itu aku ada rapat tentang penjualan komik yang dikarang oleh beberapa pengarang, hingga yang diperdebatkan adalah jumlah kopian yang akan disebarkan ke seluruh daerah. Terutama Takano-san yang paling keras dalam hal ini. Setiap Takano-san bertanya padaku, aku hanya mengiyakan saja perkataannya. Soalnya kalau membangkang, dia justru lebih menakutkan daripada iblis !

Setelah rapat, aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin untuk makan, namun..."Shi-kun." Panggil Takano. Aku terkejut mendengar ia memanggilku, "Ya, ada apa ?" sahutku. "Bisa bicara sebentar ?" pintanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, kami pun pindah ke ruangan rapat yang lain agar tidak mengganggu yang lain.

"Apa ada yang ingin Anda bicarakan sama saya ?" tanyaku.

"Soal kemarin, mengenaiku dan Ritsu."

DEG, jantungku berdebar-debar mendengar pernyataan itu. Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal kalau Takano-san akan membicarakan hal ini.

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin, aku sudah berkata hal yang tidak mengenakkan bagimu." Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Saya juga minta maaf, saya juga telah mengatakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Takano-san."

"Mengenai Ritsu sekarang apa kamu sudah mendengarnya ?"

"Hah ? soal apa ?"

"Tentang dia akan menikah."

Mataku terbelalak, perasaanku tercampur aduk. Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? pernikahannya Ritsu ?

"Saya tidak pernah mendengarnya, memangnya kapan Anda mengetahui hal itu ?" tanyaku. Takano menghela nafas panjang, "Sebelum rapat tadi,aku sudah mendengarnya tentang pernikahannya diadakan pada bulan Juni nanti kira-kira tanggal 24." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

Aku hanya terdiam sambil bergumam 'oh' begitu saja. "Lalu, Shi-kun. Aku ingin tahu tentang perasaanmu padaku, apa yang kamu rasakan tentangku ?" tanya Takano. Aku terdiam sebentar, baru aku jawab "maaf, saat itu saya tidak berpikir panjang dan mengatakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan, saya hanya sebatas mengagumi Anda saja Takano-san tidak lebih dari itu."

Suasana jadi terhening sebentar, aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku agar Takano tidak melihat raut wajahku sebenarnya. Baru setelah itu, Takano mengelus kepalaku dengan tangannya yang besar. "Maaf, telah membuatmu kebingungan saat itu, aku tidak menyangka pengakuanmu hanya segini, tapi kalau kamu ada yang ingin disampaikan, katakan saja padaku." Kata Takano kemudian pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku memegang kepalaku yang habis dielus tadi. Dadaku terasa sesak, jantungku berdebar-debar, dan kepalaku rasanya berat. Mungkinkah benar kalau aku mencintai Takano-san ? sampai aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan ? ataukah ini yang disebut cinta pertama ?


	4. Chapter 2 part 01

Suatu hari, saat habis bekerja aku memutuskan untuk ke toko es krim Annes yang berada tak jauh dari kantor. Saat itu sedang musim panas, rasanya pasti enak kalau panas-panas makan es krim.

Saat aku hampir sampai di depan toko itu, kulihat Takano-san masuk ke toko tersebut. Wah, gawat, jangan mikir ke sana dulu dong, aku harus cepat masuk dan dapatkan tempat duduk. Namun, ternyata tempatnya sudah penuh, aku menelusuri toko itu untuk mencari kira-kira masih ada tempat duduk.

Pada saat aku mau melewati bangku dekat jendela, tanganku serasa ada yang menahannya. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Takano-san ! aduh, tamatlah riwayatku !

"Tempatnya sudah penuh, lebih baik kamu di sini saja sekalian daripada kamu keluyuran ngga jelas." Ujarnya dengan wajah datar. Wajahku jadi memerah karena malu dan akhirnya aku pun duduk di bangku yang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf, jadi merepotkan." Ujarku

"Ngga, aku sengaja jaga tempat buatmu kok." Jawab Takano

Apa dia sengaja mengosongkan bangku di depannya hanya untukku ? tidak biasanya dia baik denganku. "Oya, kamu mau pesan apa nih ? biar aku yang traktir."

"Eh ? apa tidak apa-apa nih ?"

"Tidak apa, aku yang bayar kok."

Uh, wajahku terasa memerah, aku menutup wajahku dengan buku menu. Setelah memilih, kami memanggil pelayan toko untuk mengantarkan pesanan kami. "Anu, Takano-san, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Boleh."

"Anu...minggu depan kan acara pernikahannya Ritsu-san, apa Anda akan datang ke pernikahannya ?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Datang kok, memangnya kenapa ? dia kan rekan kerja kita." Jawab Takano

"Tidak apa, saya pikir Anda akan menentang pernikahannya karena perasaan Anda padanya." Kataku

Takano-san terdiam sebentar, tak lama pesanan kami datang. "Memang aku masih ada rasa suka sama dia, hanya saja waktu aku pernah berbicara padanya kalau dia juga sebenarnya ada perasaan padaku, namun ia tahu kalau ia lebih mencintai wanita yang ia kencani. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk tetap berteman baik saja. Aku merasa bahwa aku senang sudah bertemu dengannya dan bisa mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya."

Aku tertegun mendengarkan penjelasannya sambil memakan es krimku yang sekarang tinggal setengah gelas. Ternyata Takano-san cukup tegar menghadapi percintaan yang jelas-jelas cintanya itu buta.

Tiba-tiba mulutku dilap oleh Takano-san dengan tisu. "Mulutmu belepotan cokelat lho." katanya nyengir. Wajahku memerah karenanya, entah kenapa setiap dia bertingkah laku di hadapanku, wajahku pasti terasa memerah atau istilahnya blushing. Benar-benar memalukan deh aku ini...


	5. Chapter 2 part 02

Malamnya, saat aku masih di kantor, suasana ruangan sungguh menyesakkan dan suram meski meja kerjaku itu sebenarnya besar dan luas, cuma yang bikin suasana seperti ini adalah para pegawainya ! bagaimana ngga suram, kami habis menyelesaikan deadline kami hari ini hingga tahap akhir ini.

"Akhirnya...se..selesai...juga..." kataku dengan suara parau dan lemas, serasa hidupku tinggal satu persen lagi. "Takano-san, saya duluan." Pamit Kisa. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Terlintas dipikiranku soal pernikahannya Ritsu-san yang akan di adakan hari Sabtu besok, sekarang hari Kamis.

"Takano-san tidak pulang duluan ?" tanyaku.

"Kamu mau pulang ? bareng aja, nih aku juga mau pulang."

"Okelah kalo begitu."

Aku pun menyiapkan barang-barangku dan siap-siap mau pulang, begitu juga dengan Takano-san. Setelah itu, kami berangkat pulang bersama menuju apartemen kami. "Shi-kun, aku mau mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan dulu, kamu ngga keberatan kalau kita ke sana dulu ?" tanya Takano.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, silahkan saja kalu mau, saya ikut-ikut saja kok." Ujarku. Kami pun pergi menuju perpustakaan kota.

Sesampainya di sana, Takano-san langsung memasukkan bukunya ke dalam kotak pengembalian buku perpustakaan. Lalu, kembali menghampiriku dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju stasiun kereta. Memang sudah malam, namun masih ada kereta yang lewat untuk mengantar para penumpang.

Sesampainya di stasiun, kami langsung naik kereta terakhir yang lewat dan berjalan menuju arah stasiun dekat apartemen kami.

Suasana jadi hening karena hanya aku dan Takano saja yang ada di dalam gerbong kereta ini. Dag dig dug hatiku karena hanya berduaan dengannya di kereta.

Tiba-tiba kereta terhenti dan semua lampu padam, satu gerbong ini semuanya gelap gulita yang terlihat hanya pemandangan kaca jendela yang hitam disinari lampu lorong bawah tanah yang redup. "Wah, mati listrik bagaimana ini ?" gumamku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba bibirku serasa tersentuh sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa itu,namun baru kusadari kalau aku tadi dicium oleh Takano-san ! setelah itu Takano melepaskan ciumannya dariku dan kembali keposisi duduknya. Perasaanku menjadi aneh setelah dicium olehnya, jantungku jadi berdetak cepat karenanya.

"Hei.."

"Apa ?"

"Bibirmu rasanya kayak cokelat, jangan-jangan masih tersisa ya habis kamu makan es krim waktu kemarin ?" Tanya Takano.

Wajahku lagi-lagi terasa memerah, kenapa sih setiap Takano-san bicara sesuatu tentang diriku selalu saja begini ?

Tak lama setelah itu, listrik kembali menyala dan kereta kembali berjalan menuju stasiun berikutnya.

Saat jalan kaki menuju apartemen, suasana terasa begitu sunyi dan sepi, hanya terdengar langkah kaki kami berdua. Aku merasa gugup sekali karena berjalan kaki hanya berdua dengan Takano.

Kemudian, Takano menggandeng tanganku. Terang saja aku kaget bukan main, "Ta..Takano-san, anu...tanganku."

"Kenapa ? ngga suka kalau aku menggandeng tanganmu ?" tanya Takano.

"Bukan hanya saja, aku merasa aneh..." wajahku terasa panas, tanganku bergetar digandeng Takano, aku merasa gugup abis !

Bukannya dilepasin, malah makin erat gandengannya. Tangannya Takano-san terasa hangat dan besar. Mungkin saja tanganku yang kecil ini bisa diremukkan olehnya. Wah, jahat banget yah...

Sesampainya kami di apartemen, aku langsung menuju apartemenku, "su..sudah dulu ya, selamat malam" pamitku. Namun, tanganku langsung ditarik oleh Takano-san. Kusadari wajahku sudah dekat dengannnya, aduh, kayaknya aku bakal kena cium lagi ! huwaaaa...aku pun memejamkan mataku dan chuu...

Ternyata dia tidak menciumku di bibir, tapi di pipi ! "selamat malam juga, Arashi." Katanya sambil berbisik di telingaku. Rasanya jantungku mau pecah,wajahku lagi-lagi merah padam. "I..iya, selamat malam." Aku langsung pergi berlari ke apartemenku dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

Haaa..aku benar benar kaget tadi. Kukira apa, aahh..jangan terlalu banyak berharap dong aku ini...


	6. Chapter 3 part 01

Saat kerja, aku sendiri sedang bengong ngga jelas. Bagaimana aku ngga bengong ? kemarin itu benar-benar membuatku hampir tak sadarkan diri saat bersama Takano-san. Sudah jantungan, wajahku memerah, dan lagi salah tingkah ! apa ngga bikin kepikiran sampai sekarang ? hedeh...

"Arashi-san."panggil seseorang.

Lamunanku langsung buyar seketika dan tergagap karena yang memanggilku ternyata adalah Takano-san ! "A...i..iya ! Ada apa ?" jawabku tergagap-gagap. Lagi-lagi aku salah tingkah.

"Kamu ngapain kok bengong sendiri ?" tanya Takano.

"Ah, ma..maaf, saya hanya sedikit lelah saja. Maaf, saya akan fokus dengan naskah ini sekarang."

"Jangan biasakan ngelamun ngga jelas saat kerja. Pisahkan antara kedua hal itu, kerja ya kerja, kalau soal ngelamun kan bisa sepuasnya di rumah." Ujar Takano sambil mengusap kepalaku hingga rambutku sedikit berantakan.

"Ba..baik." aku pun merapikan rambutku dan kembali fokus kerja. Sambil mengedit naskah miik Naka-sensei, aku sesekali melihat ke arah Takano-san yang sekarang sedang ribut dengan Ritsu-san. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa aku lihat setiap hari, mau ngelerai pun juga tidak bisa, nanti dikira aku ikut campur urusan orang.

Haaah..kemarin malam itu benar-benar nyaris tidak bisa kulupakan, mulai dari ciumannya Takano-san, lalu saat gandengan tangan, dan saat aku dicium pipiku juga itu lah, yang membuatku...euh kepikiran yang tidak-tidak.


	7. Chapter 3 part 02

Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini acara pernikahannya Ritsu-san dan seluruh pegawai di undang ke acara pernikahannya itu. Aku sendiri termasuk panitia acara, jadi selama seharian ini aku sibuk mengatur acara, mulai dari penataan meja dan kursi tamu, tempat para pemain band, dan lain-lain. Meski begitu bukan hanya aku yang mengatur jalannya acara, Takano dan Kisa-san juga ikut membantu. Acaranya dimulai pada pukul 18.00

Sementara itu, Mino dan Hatori menjadi penerima tamu. Kudengar ada pesta dansanya juga. Yang pegawai pria memakai baju formal, sedangkan yang pegawai wanita bisa memakai baju pesta bebas.

Aku mengenakan pakaian dress warna biru muda selutut dengan kerah sedikit berenda dan memakai sepatu hak 5 cm warna putih. Rambutku diikat satu dengan sisa rambut depan yang sengaja kuurai dan poni rambut yang kusisir ke samping kiri. Tak lupa dengan aksesori liontin dengan hiasan batu safir warna cokelat tua. Aku juga memakai kartu tanda panitia yang berpeniti.

Tepat pukul 18.00, acara dimulai. Mempelai wanita masuk ke atas altar. Kulihat mempelai wanitanya ini, memakai tudung kepala warna putih dengan gaunnya yang panjang warna putih pula.

Barulah, Ritsu-san masuk didampingi Ibunya. Kemudian, pendeta mengucapkan beberapa kalimat do'a untuk kedua mempelai dan pengucapan janji oleh mempelai pria. Setelah itu, Ritsu-san membuka tudung kepala mempelai wanita. Saat kulihat wajah wanita tersebut aku baru tahu kalau sebenarnya mempelai wanitanya ini adalah tunangannya yang dulu, namanya Kinoshita An.

Lalu, Ritsu mencium An dengan lembut tanda sudah tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka dan berjanji mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Para tamu undangan termasuk aku pun bertepuk tangan meriah melihat kebahagiaan mereka.

Takano-san yang berada di sebelahku pun juga ikut bertepuk tangan atas kebahagiaan Ritsu dan An yang telah menjadi pasangan suami istri sekarang. Setelah itu, kedua pengantin dan para tamu undangan pindah ke aula yang berada tak jauh dari gereja tadi.

Di dalamnya sudah ada dua kursi utama di atas sebuah panggung dan empat kursi, masing-masing dua kursi di sisi kiri dan kanan kursi utama untuk pasangan pengantin. Adapun panggung untuk pemain band yang berada di sisi kiri panggung aula. Dan sisanya adalah meja makan dan stand makanan yang mengelilingi aula.

Suasananya begitu meriah dengan banyaknya tamu undangan. Setelah itu, Ritsu dan An beserta orang tua mereka naik ke atas panggung aula untuk berfoto bersama. Fotografer memfoto mereka dari bawah panggung. Terlihat senyum diantara kedua pengantin tersebut.

Kemudian, disusul dengan kerabat terdekat. Kemudian, giliran para staff dekat Ritsu-san pun naik ke atas panggung untuk foto bersama. Takano-san langsung menarik tanganku dan mengajakku untuk naik ke atas panggung untuk foto bersama. Aku hanya mengiyakan ajakannya itu, sebenarnya aku juga cukup senang diajak olehnya.

Kami pun berdiri berderet, sebelah Ritsu adalah Takano-san, setelah itu aku lalu Hatori. Sebelah An adalah Kisa, sebelahnya Kisa adalah Mino. Kami pun berfoto bersama dan semuanya pun tersenyum.

Setelah itu, Takano-san menyalami Ritsu dan An, begitu juga aku, Hatori, Kisa, dan Mino. Setelah bersalaman, kami kembali ke posisi masing-masing untuk melihat keadaan acara agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Acara salaman dengan pengantin dengan kedua orang tua mereka berlangsung selama kira-kira 2 jam setengah, itupun sekalian dengan makan bersama. Alunan nyanyian dari pemain band terdengar diseluruh penjuru aula dan menggema hingga membuat dada dan telinga ikut bergetar. Kemudian, barulah diumumkan mulainya acara dansa bersama. Ritsu turun dari panggung dan meminjam microphone dari pemain band.

"Selamat malam para tamu undangan yang saya hormati. Terima kasih karena sudah mau datang ke acara pernikahan ini. Selanjutnya adalah acara dansa bersama. Nah, para tamu undangan sekalian, silahkan mencari pasangan masing-masing dan selamat menikmati dansa ini." Kata Ritsu memulai acara.

Dentingan piano pun terdengar dan mengalun merdu. Semua pasangan dansa pun berdansa mengiringi lagu tersebut. Lagu yang indah...

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Takano-san. "Ayo, berdansa bersamaku." Ajaknya. "Ta..tapi, Takano-san tunggu dulu, saya...huwaa!" aku langsung ditarik olehnya dan tubuh kami berdekatan dekat sekali. Kakiku juga terasa ada yang berbunyi di persendiannya, itu karena sepatu hakku juga yang kupikir agak tinggi meski hanya 5 senti.

"Kamu harus hati-hati juga karena tamu undangan juga banyak, bisa saja kita bertabrakan saat berdansa. Tetaplah bersamaku." Ujar Takano.

"I..iya.." uwaah...aku tidak sanggup menatapnya secara langsung, bagiku Takano-san itu terlalu menyilaukan bagiku. Tubuhku terasa gemetar hanya karena disentuh olehnya. Kini tangan kanannya berada dipinggangku dan tangan kiriku kuletakkan di pundaknya. Tangan kami saling bertautan dan kami berdansa mengiringi irama musik. Kulihat Ritsu dan An juga berdansa mengiringi irama musik, bukan hanya itu saja orang tua kedua mempelai juga berdansa bersama diatas panggung mereka.

"Kamu kenapa Arashi ? kamu gugup kah ?" tanya Takano.

"Euh...yah..semacam itu lah, maaf, sebelum ini saya tidak pernah berdansa sama sekali, jadi saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Jawabku gugup.

"saat berdansa, kamu tidak usah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh, cukup iringi lagunya dan nyamankan dirimu dengan orang yang berdansa denganmu." Kata Takano-san sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku pun menatapnya, ah...matanya Takano-san berwarna emas itu benar-benar teduh, seakan aku bisa melihat kedalamnya. Aku semakin mendekatkan diriku dengannya begitu pula dengannya. Wajahku dan wajahnya makin lama makin mendekat, mataku makin lama makin tertutup, bibir kami makin mendekat dan sedikit lagi pasti bisa...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para tamu undangan, itu menyadarkan aku dan Takano-san yang tadi berdansa. Aku langsung melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya dan berjalan menghindarinya sedikit dan menjaga jarak. Aku pun ikut bertepuk tangan mengiringi tepuk tangan para tamu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam, semua tamu undangan sudah pulang, begitu pula dengan para staff. Ritsu dan An bermalam di hotel untuk malam pertama mereka. Tinggallah aku dan Takano-san di aula.

"Takano-san, kami pulang duluan. Shi-chan juga, jaga diri baik-baik ya." Pamit Kisa-san dibarengi dengan Hatori dan Mino. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan rendah. Setelah itu, aku mengambil jaket dan tasku di ruang ganti.

Aku pun pergi menuju keluar aula, namun sesampai di pintunya kulihat Takano-san menunggu di depannya sambil bersender di sisi mobilnya.

"Takano-san.."

"Oh, kamu udah keluar, ayo pulang bareng." Ajaknya.

"Eh, apa tidak apa nih ?"

"daripada kamu pulang sendiri, bahaya lho. Ayo masuk dah."

Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang hanya memiliki dua tempat duduk, satu untuk supir dan satu lagi untuk penumpang. Jarak kedua kursi tersebut cukup dekat dan memungkinkan untuknya untuk menyentuhku lebih dari tadi saat kami berdansa.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya terdiam membisu, suasana begitu sepi sepanjang jalan yang terdengar hanyalah suara mesin mobilnya Takano-san. Perjalanan tinggal menempuh beberapa menit lagi, namun aku...entah kenapa pandanganku sedikit demi sedikit mulai kabur. Makin kabur, makin gelap dan akhirnya...


	8. Chapter 3 part 03

Saat tersadar, aku berada di sebuah tempat yang tak kukenal. Haah...sepertinya aku ketiduran semalam. Duh, sekarang jam berapa ?

Aku meraba-raba disekitarku, mencari jam tanganku. Lalu, kusadari bahwa sebelahku adalah... adalah... Takano-san !

Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat tidurnya sekarang, tapi suaraku ngga bisa keluar, takut kalau dia terbangun. Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin saja semalam aku ketiduran saat berada dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen, lalu setelah itu aku tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi.

Tapi, saat ini aku masih mengenakan baju pestaku semalam, sedangkan Takano-san sudah setengah telanjang bagini. Baru kali ini kulihat badannya Takano-san yang telanjang setengah badan. Huwaaaa...aku ngapain sih di sini ?

"Nghhh..." terdengar suara erangan Takano-san yang berada di sebelahku.

Aku pun menoleh padanya dan bergeser sedikit ke tepi kasur. Takano-san terbangun, dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Se...selamat pa..pagi." kataku tanpa melihat Takano-san.

"Pagi...huaaahm." jawabnya sambil menguap.

"A...anu, Takano-san. Saya mau balik duluan. Maaf, telah merepotkan semalam, saya jadi tidak enak hati padamu."

"Tidak apa, asal kamu menyukainya juga tidak apa."

"Menyukai apa maksudnya ?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Menyukai tidur bersamaku semalam."

JDEEENG, bagaikan petir menyambar di siang bolong, aku ngga nyangka Takano-san akan berkata seperti itu. "Maaf, atas kelancangan saya kalau saya tidur denganmu, tapi saya benar-benar tidak enak kalau harus tidur dengan orang yang saya sukai."

Eh ? tadi aku bilang apa barusan ? 'orang yang kusukai ? sial, lidahku kepeleset !

"Memangnya kamu ngga enak kalau tidur denganku karena kamu menyukaiku ?" tanya Takano-san.

"Aaa, ti...bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Maaf, maaf...ah saya balik duluan ya, daah sampai bertemu di kantor." Aku langsung saja keluar apartemennya dan berlari menuju apartemenku.

Aah, sial ! kenapa tadi lidahku kepeleset ? kata-kata yang tadi tidak sengaja keluaar. Duuh, aku ini benar-benar payah !


	9. Chapter 4

Lagi-lagi...aku terjebak dalam suasana menyibukkan di dalam ruanganku yang penuh dengan kepengapan. Jujur saja aku capek berat setelah acara pernikahan Ritsu dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang pun terdengar ocehan antara Ritsu dan Takano-san yang menambah suramnya suasana. Rasanya ada kebakaran didalam kantor. Coba deh, siapa aja bisa padamkan keduanya, kalau perlu siram aja mereka berdua pakai air sebaskom penuh.

"Shi-chan.." panggil seseorang.

"Oh, ada apa, Nis ?"

"Ini, ada naskah dari Yuto-sensei. Dia sudah menyelesaikan naskahnya hari ini. Tinggal diperiksa saja." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah amplop besar warna cokelat muda yang tebal.

"Oh, thanks ya."

Nisa pun kembali ke meja kerjanya. Aku pun membuka amplop besar tersebut dan melihat naskah dari Yuto-sensei. Kuperiksa satu persatu sambil kuamati baik-baik tiap panel naskah tersebut. Ada 40 lembar naskah yang harus aku periksa dan itu pun membutuhkan waktu kira-kira satu setengah jam hanya untuk mengedit naskah tersebut.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.00, itu waktuku untuk pulang. Aku pun pulang membawa naskahku dan naskah yang lainnya. Mumpung Takano-san sedang rapat, aku ngacir duluan ah...

Aku langsung berjalan menuju stasiun, untungnya belum terlalu padat penumpangnya. Aku pun membeli tiket dan masuk ke dalam kereta. Haaah...benar-benar melelahkan hari ini, bukan hanya lelah bekerja, tapi lelah memikirkan perasaanku terhadap Takano-san yang sebenarnya.

Aku memang suka dan mungkin saja ini disebut cinta karena aku juga sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama, sejak dia masuk pertama kali di penerbit Marukawa. Aku memang mengenalnya dan bisa dibilang cukup akrab, dia juga bersikap lembut terhadap wanita terutama.

Tapi, aku juga tahu kalau dia lebih memperhatikan Ritsu-san sejak Ritsu masuk ke penerbit Marukawa. Dia memang begitu perhatian terhadap orang yang dicintainya, tapi apa Takano-san akan tetap mencintai Ritsu meski dia sudah menikah ? masih adakah perasaan yang tersisa itu di dalam hatinya ?

Kereta pun terhenti di stasiun yang kutuju, aku pun keluar dari kereta dan pergi menuju apartemenku. Kemudian, aku menempelkan headsetku ke telinga dan mendengarkan musik lewat Hp-ku.

Kunikmati alunan lagu yang kudengar lewat headsetku sambil berjalan menuju apartemenku. Malam bertabur bintang angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menambah damainya suasana hati yan sedang kacau ini.

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan...

Apa itu yang kurasakan sekarang ? tentang perasaanku terhadap Takano-san. Hampir tak bisa kutebak perasaan ini, namun ada keinginanku untuk bisa berada di sisinya dan selalu bisa melihat senyumnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Takano-san hanya bisa tersenyum jika sedang mengobrol dengan Yokozawa-san atau bersama para wanita yang dari departemen penjualan, meski itu muka keduanya.

Huh ? aku ini mikir apaan sih, lagi-lagi terbawa suasana...haaah..tahan dirimu Arashi...

Sesampainya di apartemenku, aku langsung menaruh tasku di sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya. Haaah...cinta itu rumit, sama saja dengan pekerjaanku. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, lalu aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan membuka amplop naskahku.

Aku kembali mengedit naskah milik Yuto-sensei. 20 menit kemudian, suara ringtone Hp-ku yang berbunyi dengan lagu 'Super Delicate' pun berbunyi. Aku pun membukanya, ternyata dari Takano-san.

"Halo.."

"Arashi, kamu sekarang di mana ?" tanya Takano-san dar kejauhan sana.

"Sekarang saya sudah di apartemen saya, kenapa ?"

"Kebetulan, kamu sudah selesai mengedit naskah milik Yuto-sensei ?" tanyanya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai.."

"Aku sekarang juga di apartemenku sekarang, kamu temui aku sekarang juga." Suruh Takano-san.

"Baik, saya ke sana sekarang." Pembicaraan pun terputus, aku pun mengganti bajuku dengan kemeja warna biru kotak-kotak dan memakai celana panjang.

Aku pun keluar apartemenku dan pergi menuju apartemennya Takano-san. Namun, pas mau melewati meja di dekat kamarku..."Akh !" aku meringis kesakitan,mungkin aku menabrak sesuatu dekat meja, tapi aku tidak peduli dan terus berjalan keluar menuju apartemennya Takano-san sambil membawa naskahku.

Ting tong..suara bel yang kupencet dekat apartemennya Takano-san. Pintu pun dibuka oleh Takano-san, "Kenapa kamu tadi agak lama ?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, saya tadi ganti baju sebentar."

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk."

Aku pun masuk apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Duh, rasanya siku-ku terasa nyut-nyutan, tapi masih bisa kutahan rasa sakitnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya ?" tanya Takano.

"Yah, cukup bagus, tapi masih banyak yang perlu di perbaiki. Firasatku mengatakan kalau ini perlu dibuat ulang." Jawabku dengan nada agak sinis.

"Wah, panjang umur banget, aku pun juga sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau naskah ini perlu dibuat ulang malah."ujar Takano-san sambil mengambil naskahku.

"Hah ? kok bisa ?"

"Dilihat darimana pun juga ketahuan, karena aku tahu kepekaanmu terhadap ini juga hampir sama denganku. Jadi, bisa jadi kewajaran kalau firasatnya sama."terangnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku merasa sedikit tersanjung dibilang 'hampir sama' dengannya. Ya, memang benar, aku juga sudah punya pengalaman tentang itu, apalagi pengalaman ujian yang diberika oleh Takano-san tentang maksud dari komik cewek itu apa. Hanya aku yang bisa menjawabnya dan lagi aku juga satu-satunya cewek yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Arashi.."

"Ya ?"

"Ini sudah cukup, sisanya sudah kuedit..."

"Kenapa kamu edit juga ? aku kan bisa saja mengerjakannya tadi, lagipula kalau Takano-san ikut mengeditnya..."

"Tidak apa, aku tahu kamu juga lelah dengan pekerjaanmu ini. Lagipula kamu juga karyawati yang kubanggakan kok. Feelingmu itu yang bikin aku kagum padamu." Pujinya sambil tersenyum

Wajahku langsung memerah, dipuji seperti itu apa ngga bikin aku...ngga bikin aku senang ? senang banget malah, baru kali ini aku mendengar pujiannya yang begitu menyentuh hati.

"Te..terima kasih !" ucapku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

"Ngomong-ngomong, coba perlihatkan siku kananmu." Suruhnya.

"Eh ?"

"Sudah perlihatkan saja padaku."

Aku pun mengangkat siku kananku yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ternyata benar.."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan sikuku ?"

"Sikumu berdarah." Kata Takano sambil menunjuk sikuku.

Kulihat sikuku, ternyata benar ! sikuku berdarah, sepertinya pas lewat meja dekat kamarku mungkin aku menabrak sudutnya hingga terluka.

"Tunggu dulu di sini, akan kuambilkan obat untuk lukamu." Takano pun berdiri untuk mengambil obat, sedangkan aku masih duduk di lantai dekat sofa.

Kemudian, Takano-san kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K, kemudian lukaku di lap menggunakan kapas yang dibasahi alkohol,kemudian menutupinya dengan perban putih.

"Nah, sudah. Apa masih terasa sakit ?" tanya Takano-san.

"Masih sih, hanya saja mungkin untuk sementara belum bisa digerakkan secara bebas." Kataku sambil menggerakkan lenganku sedikit, memang masih terasa sakit dan kaku.

Setelah itu, Takano-san menggenggam tanganku, lalu….dia mencium tanganku ! kenapa malah jadi begini ?!

"Ta..Takano-san.."

"Aku…hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Ah…a..apa ?" tanyaku dengan gugup, tanganku rasanya bergetar, wajahku terasa memerah sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kamu tahu kalau aku ini gay, apa kamu masih tetap menerima diriku apa adanya ?"

"I…itu, tentu saja masih, saya melihat Takano-san dari sisi baiknya saja. Bukan berarti gay itu adalah orang menjijikkan bukan ?" jawabku terbata-bata.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang," lanjutnya.

"Si..siapa yang Takano-san jatuh cintai ?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Dia adalah wanita yang sudah mengobati hatiku disaat hatiku hancur dan mengembalikkan seperti semula dan yang sekarang berada di hadapanku ini." Jawabnya.

Ah, ini berarti…

"Aku mencintaimu, Arashi."

Mataku terbelalak lebar, mendengar pernyataan itu jantungku berdebar kencang sekarang. Akhirnya, dia mengatakannya juga kalau dia juga mencintaiku. Aku…aku merasa…ah, perasaan apa ini ? kenapa aku malah merasa sebahagia ini ?

"Arashi, apa kamu juga mencintaiku ?" Tanya Takano sambil mendekat padaku dan merangkulku.

"Aku…" aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, karena mendengar pernyataannya itu. Bagaimana mingkin dia bisa jatuh cinta padaku, padahal aku dan dia saja tidak terlalu akrab, dan lagi, aku merasa itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang terduga bagiku.

Dia pun memelukku erat dan lama, aku membalas pelukannya itu, begitu hangat dan nyaman, tapi aku berfirasat kalau ini dilanjutkan akan jadi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan bagiku. Aku pun mendorongnya, tapi dia kembali menarik tanganku.

Lalu, dia menciumku dengan lembut dan sedikit demi sedikit makin dalam ciumannya terasa di bibbirku. Lidahnya menjilat lidahku disela-sela ciuman kami. Kemudian dia membaringkanku di lantai dan makin dalam ciuman yang terasa.

Aku sebenarnya juga punya perasaan yang sama, tapi aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Nngh ! Takano...stop." aku pun mendorongnya dan berusaha bangun, tapi tanganku keburu ditahan olehnya.

"Kenapa kamu lari ? berhenti melarikan diri, Arashi."

DEG ! Takano menciumku sekali lagi hingga aku ambruk ke atas lantai lagi. Nafasku sesak, tubuhku tak bisa bergerak karena harus menahan beban badan Takano. Tangan Takano langsung membuka dua kancing kemejaku dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemejaku.

"Ah ! Takano-san jangan sentuh aku seperti itu, ah !" tangan kiriku berusaha menarik tangannya Takano karena tangan kananku di tahan olehnya. Tubuhku terasa panas hanya karena disentuh olehnya. Lalu, dia menjilat leherku hingga ke dadaku.

Setelah itu, Takano memelukku."Arashi, aku cinta kamu." Bisiknya di telinga kananku. Kalimat itu benar-benar kehilangan akal, hatiku meluap-luap karenanya.

Aku pun berusaha merangkul punggungnya, "A..aku..cin..."

'HITOMI NO NAKA UTSURU SEKAI...'

Terdengar suara ringtone Hp-ku yang kupasang lagu 'Hitomi no Screen'. Ah, buyar sudah suasananya, "Siapa itu ?" tanya Takano.

"Ah, itu Yuto-sensei. Kupasang ringtone khusus untuknya."

"Cepat angkat !"

"Baiiik !"

Cepat-cepat kuambil Hp-ku dari saku celanaku dan menjawab telpon.

"Halo ? Oh, Yuto-sensei...ah tidak apa-apa, tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok, apa ? ada perubahan dari ceritanya kah?"

Baru disela-sela pembicaraan, Takano-san mencium pipi kananku. Aku jadi terdiam sebentar, "Halo ? Arashi-san ? kau tidak apa-apa ?" panggil Yuto-sensei dari kejauhan sana.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Aku pun melanjutkan pembicaraan sambil berjalan keluar apartemennya Takano-san dan kembali ke apartemenku.

Benar-benar mengejutkan yang tadi itu, sampai sekarang pun jantungku masih berdebar kencang.

maaf, bab 4 ini hanya 1 part aja ^_^;


	10. Chapter 5 part 01

Haaah...lagi-lagi, aku ngapain sih ? bengong lagi sendiri, aaah ! ayo,ayo sadarkan dirimu...aku memijat-mijat kening kepalaku yang sekarang lagi sakit juga. Aku kembali mengetik di laptopku dan mengetik proposal printingku.

Padahal masih pagi, tapi masih sepi, ya iyalah sekarang jam 8 pagi yang lain baru masuk jam 11 pagi. Aku masih kepikiran dengan kejadian semalam, Takano-san menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Seperti mimpi rasanya dia bilang cinta padaku dan lagi aku nyaris menyatakan perasaanku juga malam itu.

Ada apa denganku ? aku ingin mengatakannya tapi ngga bisa. Bagaimana ini ? aku takut bertemu Takano-san.

Aku pun berdiri dan pergi menuju kantin untuk sarapan pagi karena tadi aku buru-buru datang ke sini.

Aku lagi-lagi mengingat sesuatu yang tidak pernah kubayangkan apalagi melakukannya. Kuingat kembali kejadian semalam setelah Takano-san menyatakan persaannya padaku, mulai dari dia menyentuh tanganku, ciuman dengannya, dan...dan...

Akh ! aku ini mikir apa sih ? kenapa masih terpikir mau melakukan hal itu ? padahal aku tidak mau kalau nanti aku dianggap sebagai penggantinya Ritsu.

Kupegang dada kiriku yang terasa sedikit nyeri, mungkin karena Takano-san menyentuhku semalam. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak karena disentuh olehnya. Apa mungkin memang baru pertama disentuh olehnya ?

Aku merasa kalau akan terjadi sesuatu nantinya jika aku menytakan perasaanku juga. Itu pun karena aku takut..takut kalau..kalau...

"Arashi."

HEGH ! aku tersedak saat makan mi gelasku, aku menoleh kebelakang ternyata itu adalah Takano-san ! aduh, tamatlah riwayatku.

"Uhuk uhuk ! Ta..Takano-san, ada apa ?" tanyaku masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Kamu ini ngelamun sambil makan jelas saja keselek, coba ngga usah ngelamun mulu." Ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di depanku.

"Memangnya masalah kalau aku sering ngelamun ?" gerutuku.

"Ya iyalah, kerjamu jadi ga fokus gara-gara ngelamun tau !" balasnya.

Haah...orang ini mau ngajak berantem ya ?

"Maaf saja kalau saja sering ngelamun, akan kuperbaiki kebiasaanku itu." Kataku sambil minum air putih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tubuhmu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Takano.

"Hah ? a..iya aku ngga apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit nyeri saja." Jawabku dengan gugup sambil menyentuh dada kiriku.

"Mungkin...aku memang harus lebih lembut kalau terhadapmu ya." Gumam Takano.

"Hah ?"

"Ah, ngga apa-apa, nah balik kerja sana. Kutunggu di ruangan." Kata Takano sambil berlalu menuju ruangan.

Apa maksud kata-katanya itu ? aku tidak mengerti. 'lebih lembut' kepadaku, apa itu perumpaan untuk melakukan 'itu' terhadapku ? aku pun menelan ludahku.


	11. Chapter 5 part 02

Malamnya, aku masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaanku, mulai dari inilah, itulah, dan kawan-kawan, sampai rasanya kepalaku terasa panas. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku perlu menyelesaikan secepatnya. Mana malam itu cuma aku dan Takano saja yang ada dikantor.

"Shi-chan, ini ada contoh komik karangan Yuto-san yang kamu edit. Kira-kira minggu depan sudah dijual di toko buku. Oya aku pulang duluan ya, mana udah agak depi nih." Kata Nisa sambil menaruh tumpukan komik di atas mejaku. Aku hanya mendadahkan sebentar dan balik kerja.

Aku jadi sedikit senang karena bukunya sudah jadi, tinggal lihat perkembangannya minggu depan. Tapi, sempat kepikiran juga ingin buat komik juga, tapi aku hampir ngga ada waktu untuk gambar juga. Aku jadi merasa sedikit iri dengan Kisa-san, karyanya banyak dan laris, sudah begitu dijadikan anime pula. Pastinya uangnya banyak untuk nambah gajinya.

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dan mengadah ke atas. Kira-kira kapan ya aku bisa menuliskan karyaku ? aku sudah ada gambarannya dalam bentuk novel, tinggal digambar saja. Apalagi, di ceritanya ada..ada..ada Takano-san lagi, cuma yang menjadi kendala adalah siapa yang mau jadi editorku ? dan lagi apa Takano-san akan marah kalau ada tokoh seperti dirinya dalam ceritaku ?

"Oi…"

Aku pun tersadar kalau di atasku itu Takano-san. Kenapa lagi coba ? datang ga diundang, pulang ga diantar kayak hantu aja.

"Apa ?" sahutku sedikit kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja kacamataku diambil olehnya, "Hei ! kacamataku mau kau apakan ?" gerutuku sambil mencoba meraih kacamataku, pandanganku jadi kabur kalau tidak pakai kacamata.

"Bentar dulu kenapa ? orang aku cuma mau liat framenya aja kok. Kamu ini matanya min ya ?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kacamataku.

"I..iya, aku min lima sekarang." Jawabku.

"Tebel banget, kenapa ngga kamu tipisin sama yang buat ?"

"Ka…karena pas mau ditipisin yang buat bilang harganya akan makin mahal kalau ditipiskan, sementara uang Ibuku ngga cukup buat nipisinnya. Jadinya ya begini deh," jawabku.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa ngga ke toko kacamata lagi ?" tanya Takano-san.

"meski begitu aku sendiri ada rencana untuk beli yang baru, cuma aku sering kelupaan untuk pergi ke toko kacamata."

Suasana pun hening sebentar, tapi Takano-san masih mencoba kacamataku. Itu membuatku jadi agak kesal. "Ta..Takano-san tolong kembalikan kacamataku."pintaku

"Sebentar dulu ah kamu ini,"

"Tapi, aku mau balik kerja, cepat balikin !"

Aku pun berdiri mau mengambil kembali kacamataku itu, tapi Takano langsung menarik wajahku dan menciumku. Aku jadi kaget karenanya. Dia pun mendorongku ke sudut ruangan dan terduduk dilantai.

Dia masih menciumku dalam-dalam hingga aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Lalu, dia menyusuri leherku dengan lidahnya dan membuatku kehilangan akal dan kendaliku.

"Ah ! Takano-san, stop! Kita sekarang di tempat kerja bukan di rumah." Sergahku sambil mendorong Takano.

"Kenapa memangnya ? lagipula tidak ada orang juga di sini." Katanya datar.

"Tapi, kamu melakukan di tempat yang ngga seharusnya dilakukan. Sudahlah aku mau balik kerja, tinggal dikit lagi nih." Ujarku lalu mengambil kacamataku dari Takano-san.

"Memangnya kamu mau aku melakukannya dimana ?" tanyanya.

Duh, kenapa coba dia mnanyakan hal separti itu ? "Ka..kalau aku, bisa di apartemenku sendiri atau di tempatmu, bukan tempat ramai." Jawabku dengan gugup.

"Oh…"

Aku pun kembali ke meja kerjaku dan mulai mengetik kembali. "Oya, mau nanya ulang tahunmu itu kapan ?" tanya Takano.

"Tu..tujuh belas Juli."jawabku terbata-bata.

"Oh, pas berarti. Hari itu katanya kantor bakal ada yang liburan. Jadi, tanggal 17 sampai 20 bakal libur. Pastikan semua pekerjaan selesai sebelum libur biar bisa santai nanti." Jelas Takano-san.

"Baik." Sashutku datar. Aku pun selesai mengetik tinggal diprint saja. Cukup banyak untuk diprint kira-kira 10 halaman bisa diprint, tapi setelah itu di fotocopy lagi masing-masing 10 lembar lagi, apa ngga bikin capek ?

Setelah selesai diprint aku pun pergi ke mesin fotokopi yang ada di sudut ruangan. Haah..capeknya aku, kerja seharian baru selesai sekarang.

"Arashi, berikan aku setengah dari lembar kerjamu itu."

"Eh ? kenapa ?"

"Sudahlah kasih ke aku, biar kubantu kopikan ini."

Aku pun memberinya lima lembar hasil printku tadi dan dia pun juga ikut fotokopikan hasil printku.

Cukup lega karena masih ada yang mau membantuku meski itu adalah atasanku. Suasana jadi hening lama.

Setelah selesai fotokopi print dan di staples, aku pun menaruhnya di meja-meja kerja dalam ruangan termasuk mejanya Takano-san.

"Haah..selesai semuanya tinggal liburnya aja nih." Kataku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Aku pun menyimpun barang-barangku dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Takano-san, aku duluan ya."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku juga sudah selesai. Pulang bareng aja." Kata Takano.

Aku pun menunggunya sebentar, barulah kami pulang bersama. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sering pulang bareng dengannya. Aku sendiri merasa biasa saja saat pulang bersama, tapi kalau sudah keseringan kan jadi aneh rasanya.

DEG ! aduh ! kepalaku kok jadi sakit tiba-tiba sih ? rasanya kepalaku nyut-nyutan serasa mau pecah. Aku pun langsung terjongkok di tengah jalan.

"Arashi, kamu ngga apa-apa ?" tanya Takano khawatir. Aku tidak menjawab dan masih memegang kepalaku sambil meringis kesakitan. Aku tidak baik-baik saja malah.

"Tahan dulu ya, ayo kita bentar lagi sampai rumah kok. Ayo, bisa berdiri kan ?" ucapnya sambil merangkul, berusaha membantuku berdiri. Aku pun berdiri dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemenku.

Untungnya cepat sampai, Takano membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk sambil membawaku ke dalam.

Aku pun melepas sepatuku dan aku diantar ke sofa. Aku pun duduk di sofa sambil memegang kepalaku yang sakit, pandanganku jadi agak kabur karenanya. "Masih sakit ? kuambilkan minum dulu ya."

Takano langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil minum. Ah, kenapa coba aku ini ? harusnya aku ada di apartemenku sekarang, lalu tidur di kasurku. "Ini..minumlah." kata Takano sambil memberiku segelas air minum. Aku pun menerimanya dan meminumnya. Haah…rasanya sedikit lega sekarang meski masih kepalaku masih terasa agak sakit.

"Bagaimana ? sudah agak baikan ?"

"Yah, begitulah. Maaf, aku tadi ambruk dijalan sampai harus membantuku berjalan ke sini." Jawabku lemas

"Tidak apa, sekarang kamu istirahat saja dulu di sini."

Apa dia bilang ? istirahat di sini ? berarti aku juga harus tidur di sini dong.

"Ah, tidak usah aku bisa tidur di tempatku kok. Lebih baik aku balik duluan…malam." Aku pun langsung membawa tasku dan pergi keluar.

Namun, baru mau membuka pintu lagi-lagi aku ambruk, tapi aku langsung ditahan oleh Takano. "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kamu menginap saja dulu mala mini di sini. Besok baru kamu balik ke apartemenmu. Aku juga tidak akan melakukan sesuatu paddamu juga kok." Katanya sambil membantuku berdiri.

Aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam dan masuk kamarnya Takano-san. Sialan, aku ini ngapain sih ? aku kan harus balik. Tapi aku sudah hampir tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berjalan, pandanganku agak kabur.

Aku pun baring telentang di tempat tidur, aku memilih untuk tidur di sudut kasurnya itu. Takano pun tidur di sebelahku. Aku jadi merasa aneh, jantungku berdetak cepat, tapi mataku sudah lelah, kakiku sudah lemas, sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku.

Tiba-tiba mataku ditutup oleh Takano-san, membuat pandanganku jadi gelap gulita. " tidurlah," bisiknya dengan lembut. Aku pun menutup mataku, lalu Takano-san melepaskan tangannya dariku sekaligus melepas kacamataku. Lalu kurasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahiku, lalu dia pun tidur memelukku.

Aku pun terlelap….


	12. Chapter 6 part 01

Setelah beberapa hari kerja, akhirnya hari libur pun tiba. Meski begitu aku masih ada naskah yang harus kuedit, tapi setelah libur nanti sudah harus diserahkan ke bagian printing. Meski libur juga sebenarnya yang lain tetap masuk ke kantor jika ada suatu hal yang mendadak. Yah, itu sama aja ga libur tau ! emangnya class meeting ? aku kan bukan anak smp lagi.

Yang parahnya lagi, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menginap di apartemennya Takano-san, pas paginya aku bangun duluan langsung balik ke apartemenku tanpa pamit. Benar-benar memalukan…

"Oi.." panggil seseorang dibelakangku

"Apa ?" sahutku sambil menoleh kebelakang, ternyata itu Takano-san.

"Habis ini kamu ada kegiatan lain ?" tanyanya sambil berbisik di telinga kiriku.

"Ngga, ngga ada, kenapa ?" jawabku sambil sedikit menjauh darinya. Kalau dia berbisik langsung di telingaku kan rasanya jadi geli.

"Kalau bisa kita jalan bareng, nanti jam 1 kita mulai jalan. Jangan lupa pakai baju jalanmu." Kata Takano sambil berlalu keluar ruangan.

Tunggu dulu, jalan dengannya itu dengan kata lain, dia ngajak aku kencan ? tapi, aku kan belum sempat mengiyakan. Ah, sudahlah nurut saja, dia kalau ngajak ngga nanya dulu bisa apa ngga, tapi kalau ditolak pun juga ngga bisa.

Aku pun langsung pulang ke apartemenku untuk istiraha setelah semuanya selesai. Aku kembali memasang earphone-ku di telinga. Kuputar lagu dari Hp-ku, sepanjang perjalanan aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaanku.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku yang empuk. Rasanya setelah bekerja, tubuhku terasa jadi lebih ringan tanpa beban sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, ada e-mail masuk. Kubuka e-mailnya, ternyata dari Takano-san, 'kamu istirahatlah dulu. Kalau sudah siap, aku akan menghubungimu.' Itulah yang tertulis di e-mailnya.

Aku pun menyetel alarm agar berbunyi jam setengah 1 siang. Setelah itu kutaruh ponselku di meja lampu dekat kasurku.

Masih satu jam lagi untuk bangun. Sekarang lebih baik aku tidur.


	13. Chapter 6 part 02

Satu jam kemudian,

Alarmku berbunyi dengan bunyi lagunya Taylor Swift yang berjudul 'Back to December'. Ah, ternyata sudah jam setengah satu, aku pun merapikan tempat tidurku dan membuka lemari bajuku.

Hmm, kira-kira pakai baju apa ya ? sekarang di luar sedang agak dingin karena musim gugur. Aku memutuskan memakai kaos kerah warna hitam dengan luarnya memakai sweater warna putih lengan tiga perempat dan celana jeans warna hitam, dan sepatu kets warna coklat.

Setelah mandi, aku memakai baju tersebut, aku menyisir rambutku, lalu rambutku yang banyak ku kupuntir dan kujepit dengan jepitan rambutku yang besar yang berwarna biru muda. Poniku kusisir ke kiri dan menyisakan rambut di depannya.

Tak lupa aku memakai jam tanganku yang berwarna hitam dan memakai jaket jasku yang berwarna coklat yang sedikit ngepress dengan badanku karena tipenya memang untuk wanita.

Setelah bersiap, aku menunggu beberapa saat sambil membaca komik yang kudapat dari kantor, semua itu adalah komik yang aku ikut edit dan sudah ada 15 buku yang kupunya. Yah, lumayan bagus ceritanya, aku menyukainya. Seperti aku menyukai Takano-san.

Ting Tong, bel rumah pun berbunyi. Aku pun membuka pintu. Ternyata itu adalah Takano, "Udah siap ?" tanya Takano. "A..sebentar aku ambil tasku dulu." Kataku kembali ke dalam dan mengambil tas dan poselku.

Aku pun keluar apartemenku dan menguncinya. Lalu, aku pun memulai perjalanan kencanku dengan Takano-san. Duh rasanya jantungku berdebar-debar kencang sekali.

Pas ditengah jalan, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan jejaknya Takano. Aduh, sepertinya aku terpisah darinya, tapi kayaknya dia tadi berjalan ke arah toko kacamata. Aku mencoba menelponnya, "Oi, aku di depan toko kacamata ACC sekarang." Katanya di telpon.

Aku pun menoleh ke kiri, ah benar saja dia ada di depan toko kacamata. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, "Kamu ini, kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja ?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Kamunya yang berjalan terlalu cepat, coba pelan dikit." Balasku ketus. Lalu, tanganku ditarik oleh Takano masuk ke dalam toko kacamata.

Terlihat bermacam-macam model kacamata terpajang di rak-rak yang rapi. Aku pun berhenti di satu rak yang menyediakan model kacamata yang berframe tebal, tapi warnanya bagus dan berkilauan.

"Arashi, ke sini sebentar.." panggil Takano dari kejauhan. Aku mendatanginya, tiba-tiba kacamataku dilepas olehnya dan dipakaikannya kacamata yang masih ada label yang tergantung.

"Coba ngaca…" katanya sambil menyeretku ke depan cermin yang berada diatas rak kacamata yang di lapisi kaca tembus pandang.

Aku melihat diriku yang memakai kacamata yang berframe tipis yang bagian atas lensanya dan tangkainya berwarna hitam. "Bagaimana menurutmu ?" tanya Takano melihatku di cermin.

"Bagus aja kok. Aku suka," jawabku. Takano pun berpikir sebentar lalu, melihat kacamata lain yang ada di rak. Dia pun meminta petugasnya mengambil kacamata lain.

"Coba yang ini," suruhnya. Aku pun melepas kacamata yang dipilihkan yang pertama dan memakai yang dipilih Takano tadi.

"Wah, bagus, warna birunya aku suka, bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Yah, yang ini saja ya, cocok buatmu. Ya udah, kita beli yang ini ya,oya kacamatamu min berapa ?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan kacamata yang kupakai yang kedua tadi. "Aku min 5,00 " jawabku sambil memakai kacamataku yang asli.

Kemudian, Takano menyuruhku untuk keluar duluan. Aku pun keluar toko sebentar dan menunggu di kursi di depan toko tersebut. Aku cukup senang tadi Takano-san memilihkanku kacamata, kacamata tadi benar-benar bagus, aku suka warna birunya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Takano-san keluar dari toko itu. "Maaf, apa kamu sudah menunggu lama ?"tanyanya. "Ah, tidak juga. Aku sudah biasa nunggu kok." Jawabku lalu berdiri.

"Tadi, kacamatanya sudah kupesankan kira-kira jam 5 sore nanti sudah jadi." Jelasnya sambil berjalan.

"Tunggu dulu, kamu benar-benar membeli kacamata itu ?"

"Iyalah, kan biar kamu ganti kacamatanya. Menurutku agak aneh kalau kacamatamu seperti itu. Kalau kacamatanya sudah jadi, kamu sudah harus memakainya." Jawab Takano.

Jadi, maksud kedatngan ke toko tadi hanya untuk membelikan kacamata untukku ? rasanya aku ini benar-benar merepotkan.

'Ma, maaf kalau aku selalu merepotkanmu. Aku jadi tidak enak kalau yang membelikannya itu kamu." Kataku gugup.

"Kamu ngga usah mikir seperti itu. Aku melakukannya karena aku memang mencintaimu."

DEG ! jantungku serasa akan pecah, mendengar perkataannya itu, aku sampai tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Setelah itu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selama berjalan.

Kemudian, kami memasuki café yang ada tak jauh dari toko kacamata tadi. "Nah, mumpung kita di sini lebih baik isi perut dulu. Kamu mau pesan apa, tulis saja aku yang traktir." Kata Takano sambil membuka buku menu.

Aku pun membuka buku menuku sambil menyembunyikan wjahku dibaliknya. Duh, aku benar-benar gugup, ini kan kencan pertamaku dengan Takano-san. Aku pun gugup saat memesan makanannya. Setelah selesai memesan, tinggal menunggu pesanan datang. Aku pun menghela nafas, haaah, aku benar-benar bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Oi…"

"A..apa ?" aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kamu kelihatan agak lesu, kamu ngga apa-apa ? jangan sampai kamu ambruk lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu." tanya Takano khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya ada satu yang kupikirkan."

"Apa itu ?"

"Errmm…apa boleh membuat manga meski itu adalah pegawai kantor kita juga ? misalkan seperti Kisa-san."

"Boleh saja kok, Kisa dulu memang membuat komik juga sampai dianimasikan. Aku pun jugalah editornya dulu. Kenapa ? kamu ada kepikiran mau bikin juga seperti Kisa ?" tanya Takano-san.

"I…iya, semacam itulah. Aku sudah ada naskahnya dalam bentuk novel. Tapi…."

"Tapi ?"

"Didalamnya ada tercantum namamu, apa kamu tidak marah ?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa,toh nama kayak namaku itu kan banyak juga yang pakai. 'Takano Masamune' itu kan bukan hanya aku, ada juga pada orang lain." Jelasnya.

"Ah…iya."

"Kamu print saja naskahmu yang berbentuk novel itu, lalu serahkan padaku."

"Semuanya ?"

"Ya lah, emangnya ada berapa halaman kamu bikin ?"

"Ada sekitar 100 halaman lebih…"

"Banyak banget, itu ada berapa bab ?"

"Ada baru 7 bab."

"Kamu tuh bikin naskah apa bikin skripsi sih ?" tanya Takano heran sambil menyerutup jusnya. Karena selama kami bicara pesanan kami sudah datang.

"Maaf saja kalau aku kedengarannya mau bikin skripsi, karena saat itu ku juga kepikiran mau kujadikan novel saja."

"Kamu printkan dulu satu bab, lalu kasihkan ke aku, oke ?"

"Baik…" jawabku lemas.

Setelah makan siang, kami berkunjung ke toko buku, aku pun langsung pergi ke bagian komik. Kulihat ada komik karangan Yuto-sensei yang kedua dan yang milik Naka-sensei yang jilid ke enam belas. Aku pun membeli kedua buku tersebut, lalu aku pergi ke bagian sastra, kulihat beberapa buku karangan Usami Akihiko, wah cukup banyak, tapi temanya yaoi.

Aku pun membawa buku yang kuambil ke kasir. Setelah membayarnya, aku kembali keliling toko. Aku melihat Takano-san mengambil buku dibagian sastra, aku pun mendekat padanya. Kulihat buku yang dia beli, dia membeli karangannya Usami Akihiko, itu kan yang kulihat tadi, "Baru kutahu seleramu seperti ini."kataku dengan muka masam.

Takano-san pun terlonjak kaget, "Huwa, kamu ini ! jangan bikin kaget orang ah."

"Kayak kamunya ga bikin aku kagetan tiap hari." balasku ketus.

"Haah…sudah ah, ayo kita pergi." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar bukunya. Kami pun keluar dari toko buku, kulihat jam tanganku waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore kurang 10 menit.

"Anu, Takano-san, apa kita kembali ke toko kacamata tadi ?"

"Iya, kita ke sana lagi." Jawabnya

Kami pun berjalan kaki lagi ke toko tadi. Namun, saat tengah jalan, Takano menggandeng tangan kiriku. Tentu saja itu membuatku kaget, "A..anu..Taka.."

"Kalau tidak seperti ini, nanti kita terpisah lagi. Jadi, tetaplah seperti ini." Katanya sambil terus berjalan. Aku hanya bisa pasrah tanganku digandeng olehnya.

Tangannya yang besar begitu hangat, menghangatkan tanganku yang tadinya dingin sekarang jadi hangat sekarang. Ketika sampai di toko kacamata tadi, Takano-san langsung mengambil pesanannya dan membayar kacamata tersebut.

Kemudian, kami keluar dari toko kacamata dan kembali ke apartemen. "Nih, kacamatanya. Kamu pakai ya. Oya nanti malam ada waktu ?" tanya Takano sambil menyerahkan kacamata yang tadi ia beli kepadaku. "Ah, ada. Kenapa lagi ?" tanyaku heran sambil menerima kacamata pemberiannya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam, kamu datang pakai baju yang dulu kamu pakai pas acara pernikahannya Ritsu. Jangan lupa pakai kacamata yang tadi ya." Kata Takano.

"Oh,oke. Jam berapa ?"

"Jam 8 sudah siap berangkat." Jawab Takano.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam apartemenku, begitu juga dengan Takano-san.

Duh, kencan pertamaku benar-benar menyenangkan meski hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, bagiku asal bisa berada di sisi Takano-san itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku pun sampai sekarang masih berdebar-debar, kira-kira makan malam dimana ya ? kenapa aku jadi ngerasa ngga sabaran begini ?

Aku pun melepas kacamataku dan membuka kotak kacamataku yang baru. Aku memakai kacamataku yang baru saja dibeli Takano-san, warna biru tua yang cantik, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Ternyata benar saja yang dikatakannya, kacamata ini cocok denganku, framenya juga tipis, rasanya aku menjadi diriku yang baru.

Kemudian, aku memasukkan kacamata lamaku ke dalam kotak kacamata baruku dan meletakkannya di meja kerjaku.

Kulihat lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk di pojok kiri meja kerjaku. Ah, iya ini kan plan characterku, ada wajahnya Takano-san dan pemeran utamanya itu sebenarnya adalah aku, hanya saja aku mengubahnya menjadi diriku yang lain, wajahnya pun juga berbeda denganku, tapi aku suka menggambar karakterku ini.

Kemudian, aku melihat kertas yang lain, oh ini, adalah lembaran naskahku. Aku baru ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Takano-san, saat ak melihatnya tiba-tiba jantungku terasa berdetak begitu cepat dan muncullah ide untuk membuat cerita antara aku dan dia.

Aku baru membuat naskahnya dalam bentuk novel yang sekarang ada 100 halaman lebih, meski ada seratus halaman lebih paling hanya ada 5 atau 8 bab saja. Maklum aku kalau sudah keasyikkan satu bab bisa banyak sekali halaman.

Aku pun kembali menggambar naskah komikku, baru ada 20 halaman aku buat. Itu pun 20 halaman jadi dalam waktu 4 bulan karena pekerjaanku juga menumpuk.

Aku menggambarnya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat Hp-ku. Entah kenapa aku mulai larut dalam keasyikkanku dalam menggambar, aku terus menggambar dan menggambar.


	14. Chapter 7 part 01

Haah, akhirnya selesai lagi 5 lembar. Aku melihat jam tanganku lagi, hah ? sudah jam setengah 8 ? aduh, aku harus cepat-cepat mandi lagi, paling hanya membasahi badan saja. Lalu, aku memakai baju dressku yang warna biru muda. Rambutku kusisir dan kuikat bagian rambut yang banyak seperti ekor kuda dan menyisakan rambut panjang bagian depan. Poniku kusisir ke samping kiri.

Tapi, aku pikir sekali lagi, sepertinya kalau rambutku diikat akan jadi aneh dan lagi keadaan rambutku masih basah. Aku pun melepas ikat rambutku dan menyisirnya lagi, lebih baik dibiarkan terurai saja, tidak aneh juga. Lalu, aku mengoleskan lip balm bening agar saat jalan bibirku tidak kering.

Setelah itu, aku memakai jepit rambut tipis warna hitam polos dengan hiasan bintang warna putih mengkilap di sisi kiri dan kanan rambutku dan menyisakan rambut yang berada di depan telinga. Kemudian, aku menyemprotkan parfum ke bajuku, aku suka wangi parfumku karena tidak terlalu bikin mabuk.

Kemudian, aku kembali memakai jam tanganku lagi dan menyiapkan tasku yang kecil berwarna putih, kumasukkan ponsel, HP, bedak, tisu, saputangan, dan lip balm bening.

Tak lama setelah aku berdandan, ponselku berdering, aku pun membuka tasku, ternyata dari Takano-san.

"Halo ?"

"Arashi, kamu sudah siap ?"

"Ah, sudah, ini mau berangkat."

"Kutunggu di depan gedung apartemen kita, aku sekarang sudah di bawah."

"Oke,saya segera ke sana." Aku pun menutup ponseilku dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam tasku. Kemudian, kubawa tasku tadi dan mengambil jas ku yang berwarna putih, lalu berjalan keluar apartemen memakai sepatu hak yang warna putih, tak lupa menguncinya dan kumasukkan kuncinya ke dalam tasku.

Aku pun segera menuju lift dan turun ke lantai dasar. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, aku melihat Takano-san sedang bersender disisi mobilnya. Dia juga memakai pakaian formal, seperti jas hitam, kemeja putih, dasi hitam, dan sepatu kerja warna hitam mengkilap.

Aduh, aku ini kenapa sih ? hanya melihatnya saja jantungku berdebar-debar cepat sekali. Jujur saja dalam hati aku ingin bilang kalau penampilan dia saat ini benar-benar keren ! aku menyukai penampilannya itu !

"Maaf, apa aku sudah membuatmu menunggu ?"

"Tidak juga, aku juga baru saja datang…" suasana jadi hening sebentar. Aku merasa Takano melihat ke arahku sebentar.

"Anu…ada apa, Takano-san ?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Wajahku terasa memerah sekarang karena aku merasa malu kalau dilihat oleh Takano.

"Sebentar , biar kurapikan rambutmu." Katanya sambil mengambil sisir kecilnya dari saku dadanya. Kemudian, dia menyisir rambut belakangku dan melepas jepit rambutku. Dia menyuruhku untuk memegang jepit rambutku sebentar. Lalu, dia mengepang sedikit rambutku yang berada di belakang telingaku dan menjepitnya kebelakang kepalaku.

Huwaa, aku deg-degan diperlakukan seperti ini, rasanya aku ini seperti seorang putri yang tengah didandani oleh seorang penata rambut. Wajahku jadi merah padam karenanya.

"Nah, begini kan jadi lebih rapi…sekarang kamu jadi terlihat sebagai seorang putri sekarang, benar-benar cantik." Puji Takano sambil mencium tangan kananku.

Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan itu padaku. Aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelahnya, lalu dia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Perasaanku menjadi campur aduk, antara senang, bingung, dan tak percaya.

Takano-san pun menjalankan mobilnya dan memulai perjalanan kami. Aku merasa cukup gugup karena ini juga pertama kalinya aku diajak makan malam oleh Takano-san. Aku sampai tak bisa berkata apapun lagi selama perjalanan. Daripada tidak bicara sama sekali, Takano-san menyalakan tape radionya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, jarak seperti ini cukup dekat dengannya. Bisa saja dia menyentuhku dalam jarak seperti ini tanpa ragu. Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam, tak bicara sepatah katapun.


	15. Chapter 7 part 02

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai pada suatu tempat seperti restoran. Restoran tersebut memliki pintu kaca yang tembus pandang dengan seorang penjaga di sampingnya seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan kami.

"Nah, ayo. Tapi, kamu jangan keluar sampai aku membukakan pintu untukmu." Kata Takano keluar mobil.

Kemudian, Takano membukakan pintu mobil disebelahku sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku pun menyambut tangannya dan keluar dari mobil, Takano-san juga yang menutup pintunya. Lalu, kami pun masuk ke dalam restoran dengan pintu yang dibukakan oleh penjaga.

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Terlihat seorang pelayan mendatangi kami dan menunjukkan jalan menuju ke lantai atas.

"Akhirnya datang juga, Takano-san. Kami sudah menyiapkan pesanan Anda. Silahkan naik lift di sana." Kata pelayan tersebut sambil menunjukkan ke arah pintu lift.

"Iya, terima kasih." Jawab Takano.

Lalu, kami pun masuk ke dalam lift dan naik menuju lantai atas. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini, tapi aku jadi tidak enak hati kalau sampai terdengar oleh penjaga lift.

Kulihat, kami semakin lama semakin naik ke lantai atas. Pada akhirnya kami pun sampai di lantai paling atas. Terlihat pemandangan meja-meja yang di tata rapi dan pemandangan luar ruangan. Ternyata ini sudah bagian paling atas restoran.

Kemudian, Takano-san mengantarku ke meja yang ada di pojok sebelah kanan setelah lift tadi, ada 2 pembatas kayu yang besar mengelilingi meja dan kursi, tertulis di papan pembatas tersebut 'reservasi'.

Aku pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, tepatnya ku duduk tepat dipojoknya dekat pembatas kayu tersebut.

"Anu, Takano-san, aku belum pernah ke restoran seperti ini, aku jadi agak gugup karena aku tak tahu 'table manner'nya."

"Tidak apa, aku sengaja siapkan karena aku tahu kamu pasti gugup karena ini pertama bagimu." Ucap Takano-san sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pemandangan luarnya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, ada pelayan yang membawa hidangan dan menaruhnya di meja kami. Lalu, pelayan tersebut membuka tudung hidangan aluminium itu dan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku pun mengambil kain yang terlipat rapi di dekat piring dan mebukanya, lalu kuletakkan di atas pahaku. Tujuannya agar pas makan, tidak mengotori rokku.

"Katanya, kamu ngga tahu 'table manner' tuh bisa."

"Hah ? maksudmu ?"

"Menaruh lap mulut di atas paha kan juga termasuk, kamu ini tahu darimana soal itu ?"

"Ah, umm…mungkin pas aku SMA pernah diajari sedikit oleh Ibuku, tapi aku hanya bisa yang itu. Sekarang juga kalau 'table manner' pun paling di luar kepala juga bisa." Kataku.

"Kalau seperti itu kan, aku ngga perlu pasangkan pembatas." Kata Takano.

"Ma, maaf…hanya saja saya sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Jadi saya agak lupa."

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang makanlah." Kata Takano menyuruhku makan.

Aku pun mengambil pisau dan garpu, lalu mulai makan. Selama makan, kudengar lagu klasik romantis yang diputar lewat speaker milik restoran yang menambah suasana romantis malam ini.

Setelah makan, kami disuguhkan dengan segelas wine dingin. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu suka wine, apalagi yang alkoholnya tinggi karena akan membuatku mabuk, tapi wine yang ini tidak terlalu bikin mabuk karena aku hanya meminumnya segelas.

"Arashi, kamu ngga mau wine-nya lagi ?" tanya Takano.

"Ah, tidak usah, aku segelas saja cukup, kalau lebih dari itu bisa-bisa saya ambruk karena mabuk." Jawabku menolak tawarannya.

"Oh, begitu…" sahut Takano datar sambil melanjutkan minumnya.

Aku menunggunya selesai minum sambil melihat ke arah luar restoran. Terlihat pemandangan kota yang berkelap-kelip karena cahaya lampu. Angin juga berhemus sepoi-sepoi, haah…aku merasa nyaman dengan suasana tenang seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk menyegarkan pikiranku.

"Nah, ayo…" kata Takano sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh ? kemana ?" tanyaku menyambut tangannya. Dia pun menarik tanganku dan berjalan ke sudut restoran yang lain, yang dimana sudut tersebut sengaja di kosongkan,tak ada meja yang memenuhi sudut tersebut. Di sana sudah ada seorang pealayan yang disebelahnya ada meja dan tape player.

"Nyalakan musiknys, Pak." Suruh Takano pada pelayan tersebut. Sang pelayan pun mengangguk dan menyalakan tape player. Terdengar alunan musik klasik yang romantis keluar dari tape player. Lalu, sang pelayan meniggalkan kami berdua, di lantai atas ini tak ada seorang pun kecuali aku dan Takano-san.

Tangan kanannya memegang inggangku dan kuletakkan tangan kiriku di bahunya, tanganku dan tangannya saling bertautan. Kami berdansa mengiringi lagu tersebut. Keheningan diantara kami jadi semakin sunyi, namun itu tertutupi dengan suara alunan musik klasik tersebut.

"Arashi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Apa ?"

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu rasakan saat bersamaku maupun saat pertama kali kita bertemu ?"tanya Takano.

DEG! Pertanyaan itu rasanya langsung merasuk ke dalam hatiku. Dengan gugup aku menjawab, "Bagaimana ya ? aku hanya merasa kau itu orang yang hebat dalam melakukan tugasnya, saat itu aku merasa kagum pada caramu bekerja."

"Itu saja atau masih ada lagi ?"

"Setelah itu, sedikit demi sedikit aku merasakan hal aneh pada diriku, aku jadi sering memperhatikanmu dari jauh, mulai dari cara kamu kerja sampai mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Ritsu-san. Namun, setiap kali kamu bicara atau menyapaku, aku jadi salah tingkah karenanya."

"Apa itu berarti kamu ada perasaan padaku ?"

"I…itu..aku…" bagaimana ini apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang ? aku merasa aku harus mengatakannya.

"Arashi, kuulangi ucapanku dulu. Aku mencintaimu, sejak kamu mengobati hatiku disaat aku patah hati karena dicampakkan oleh orang yang selama sepuluh tahun aku mencintainya. Aku ingin tahu apa kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku ?"

Aku merasa tersanjung dengan perkataannya Takano-san, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, sekarang juga ! ayolah, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang !

"Anu, Takano-san. Aku…aku..sebenarnya juga mencintaimu, Takano-san."

Kami pun berhenti berdansa, suasana jadi terhening sebentar. Lagu pun juga ikut berhenti bermain. Kulihat raut wajah Takano-san yang tadi datar sekarang jadi terkejut dan terpaku ke arahku.

"Aku..sudah lama mau mengatakan hal ini, tapi selalu terpendam dalam hatiku. Maaf, aku baru mengatakannya sekarang, memang benar aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu sekarang. Setiap kali kamu bicara padaku maupun menyapaku, aku jadi salah tingkah dan jadi kaku. Sejujurnya, aku juga mencintaimu Takano-san…" terangku sampai terbelit-belit. Aku sudah mengatakannya, benar-benar sudah kukeluarkan semuanya yang terpendam dalam hatiku selama ini.

Kemudian, Takano-san memelukku erat-erat, aku juga membalas pelukannya itu. Kami jadi berpelukan erat-erat, hingga kami nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Aku cinta kamu, Arashi." Bisiknya

"Aku juga, Takano." Balasku sambil merangkul Takano dengan tangan kiriku.

Kemudian,kami melepaskan pelukan kami, Takano melepas kacamataku dan berganti menjadi ciuman yang hangat dan dalam. Aku menarik Takano semakin dekat padaku. Ciumannya Takano benar-benar bikin sesak namun manis bagiku, kami berciuman begitu lama, hingga detik-detik setelah itu berlalu begitu saja.

Pada akhirnya, kami pun melepaskan ciuman kami dan kembali pulang menuju ke apartemen kami.


	16. Chapter 7 part 03

"Takano-san, tunggu dulu, Taka…nng !" Takano mendorongku ke kasur sambil menciumku dalam-dalam. Lalu, dia membuka jas dan kemejanya sambil duduk di pahaku, aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak karena harus menahan berat badannya.

Dia menciumku kembali sambil membuka resleting belakang bajuku dan braku, "Takano-san, jangan ! aku tau kamu ingin, tapi aku tidak mau sampai ke bagian sensitifku." Kataku sedikit mendorong Takano.

"Aku tau itu, makanya sewaktu kita mau pulang aku mampir ke apotik dulu. Kau tau apa yang kubeli ?"

"Eh ?"

Kemudian, Takano mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan bungkus aluminium. Aku terbalalak melihatnya, itu…

"Kondom ?"

Takano mengangguk pelan, lalu membuka bungkusan itu dan menyerahkannya padaku isinya. "Aku ingin kamu yang melakukannya untukku, Arashi. Tidak usah terlalu gugup, pelan-pelan melakukannya kalau kamu ragu. Karena aku juga ingin kamu menyentuhku." Bisik Takano di telinga kiriku sambil memasukkan tanganku ke dalamnya.

Aku jadi kaku karena menyentuh bagian sensitifnya, baru kali ini..bukan, paling pertama kali aku bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini, dengan jarak sedekat ini. Aku pun memasangkan kondom itu perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya terpasang.

Ah, tubuhku jadi panas hanya dengan menyentuhnya seperti ini. Lalu, Takano menciumku lagi sambil melepaskan bajuku. Kini aku memeluknya dengan menyentuh antara tubuh kami yang telanjang.

Kedua kakiku ditarik oleh Takano dan melingkari pinggangnya. Saat kami tengah berciuman, aku merasakan ada yang masuk ke dalam diriku di bagian sensitifku.

"A..Ta..Takano-san.."

"Tahan lah sebentar, tidak usah terlalu di rapatkan bagianmu…tetap rileks seperti tadi." Bisik Takano.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak di rapatkan dan tetap rileks dan lemas. Sedikit demi sedikit Takano-san masuk ke dalamku, semakin lama semakin dalam.

"Ah..ah, ah…aaah…"

"Kau sudah bisa merasakannya kan ?"

"I..iya,…sudah…Takano-san…." Aku pun langsung lemas dalam pangkuannya, membiarkan 'miliknya' berada di dalamku. Sialnya aku, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku sudah lemas duluan ?

"Arashi, aku cinta kamu.." bisik Takano dalam pelukannya.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya membisu sambil menahan diriku padanya. Ini adalah pengalaman seks pertamaku dengan Takano-san, yang dulu hanya mimpi, sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Aku yang menyatakan cintaku itu pun juga sudah menjadi nyata, kusadari benar kalau aku mencintai Takano.

Dalam hatiku, aku juga mengatakan bahwa Aku juga mencintaimu Takano-san.


End file.
